Personality Quiz
by badboylover24
Summary: Another fic I wrote a few years ago. Harley finds out that May's his soulmate via personality quizz. Everything belongs to Nintendo; I only own the quiz and the fic. Plus, one scene is a parody of a scene from a movie I also don't own. I also don't own the song; it's from Disney.


**Personality Quiz**

 **Summary:** Harley and May both took a personality quiz to find their Inner Pokemon. As a result, Harley finds out that May's his soulmate, but May doesn't know it yet! Will advice from May's dad guide him down the right path? I don't own anything but the fanfic; I also made up the Personality Quiz.

At the boat heading for Petalburg City glided across the ocean, Harley was adding up his scores to the Inner Pokemon Personality Quiz he took. It's a special personality quiz that helps whoever takes it find his/her Inner Pokemon, or the Pokemon that symbolizes his/her personality the best. It's also said to help you find your soulmate.

"Hey, Harley," a voice greeted him. Harley looked up and smiled when he saw May. Ever since May and Drew decided to just be friends, she and Harley started to be more like close friends rather than bitter archrivals, although they don't see each other so often. Harley feels bad that Drew and May aren't together, but May said that the Pokemon Contests have helped her get over it.

"Hi, May," he said to her. "So, you're heading for home, huh?"

"I sure am," she answered. "I've promised Max and my parents I'd be home for the Annual Petal Festival; it's one of my favorite holidays."

"Mine, too," he replied. "It's the first thing that came to my mind when my parents suggested that I take a break from competing in all of those Pokemon Contests."

"That's good to hear," she replied with a smile. "You looked like you could use a break last time I saw you." Then she noticed the personality quiz.

"Are you taking the IPPQ?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Yeah, I am," he answered with a smile. "I'm just adding up the scores right now."

"Cool," she replied. "I took the quiz myself, and I came out as a Red Moltres."

"I can see why," Harley replied, pointing at her shirt. "Red's your color, after all." The two of them laughed at the comment before one of the ship's crewmen came up to May.

"Excuse me," he said to May, "but are you May, daughter of Petalburg Gym Leader Norman?"

"Yes, I am," she answered. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I don't mean to bother you," the crewman answered, "but you have a call from a young boy named Max. He said you're his sister."

"Oh, right," she replied. "I almost forgot that he promised to call me as I was heading for home."

"Well, don't keep him waiting," Harley teased.

"See ya later, Harley," she replied, waving to him with a smile before leaving with the crewman.

"See ya," he replied, returning the wave until she disappeared around the corner. When she did, he then returned to checking his scores.

"Let's see…My score from the odd-numbered questions say I'm green…My even-numbered questions say I'm a Rayqueza…so I'm a Green Rayqueza." He then looked up the results page to learn about the Green Rayqueza:

" **Green Rayqueza** — _Cunning and headstrong, you try to be in the shoes of the opposite sex to prove that you understand the opposite sex. You also care about your rivals as well as your family, although you don't always show it. You are in conflict with the_ **Violet Deoxys,** _and your soulmate is the_ **Red Moltres**."

"Well, I would love to meet this…RED MOLTRES?!" Harley screamed when he remembered what May told him a few minutes ago.

 _I took the quiz myself, and I came out as a Red Moltres_.

"But…that would mean…" Harley stuttered, "May's my soulmate."

 _What am I gonna do?_ Harley thought, sitting at the café table and stirring his mocha sadly. _I can't avoid May forever; she'll get suspicious_. It's a been a few minutes since he got off the boat, and he avoided May so she won't ask him about his test results.

"Excuse me," said a voice beside him, "but are you Harley of Slateport City?" Harley looked up and nearly fainted when he saw Norman, his role model and May's father, standing there.

"Oh…oh, my…you're Norman, the city's Gym Leader!" he stuttered.

"That's right," Norman chuckled, "but please calm down. You look like I've given you a heart attack somehow."

"Oh, sorry," Harley replied, calming down a bit. "It's just that…you're my role model."

"I know," Norman chuckled, sitting next to Harley. "May, Max, and their mom told me. May said that you're quite the cunning one."

"Yeah, I sure am," Harley chuckled.

"By the way," said Norman, "I couldn't help but notice that you seem upset about something. Mind telling what's wrong?" Harley felt hesitant but decided to get it off of his chest.

"Well, you see," he answered, "I've taken the IPPQ."

"That new personality quiz?" asked Norman. Harley nodded in reply.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Well, before I found out what my Inner Pokemon was," Harley answered, "May told me that she took the quiz also and came out a Red Moltres. When I checked my results, I found out that I'm a Green Rayqueza and that we're soulmates. May doesn't know about it, but I'm not sure how she'll react when I tell her." Norman just smiled in reply.

"Well, I think the quiz was right about you and May being destined for each other," he stated.

"Huh?" Harley asked, looking at the Gym Leader with confusion.

"Well, when I read about the Red Moltres and the Green Rayqueza," Norman explained with a smile, "I figured that you and May were perfect for each other."

"Why?" Harley asked. Norman just took out the personality quiz and turned to the results page. He then placed the quiz before Harley.

"Read what it says about May," he then said. Harley, still a bit confused, took the quiz and read the part about the Red Moltres:

" **Red Moltres** — _Loving and innocent, you care about your family and friends. You also prefer a special someone who understands your sex, although you sometimes don't know it yet. You are in conflict with the_ **Blue Kyogre** _, and your soulmate is the_ **Green Rayqueza**."

"Wait a sec," said Harley, turning to Norman. "This says that if May's a Red Moltres, she prefers a boyfriend who understands women."

"That's right," said Norman. "This is why she decided to just be friends with Drew. She wants a boyfriend who understands girls like her." Harley then understood where Norman's going with this. Although he never told anyone else, he realized that he's in love with May ever since she and Drew decided to just be friends. He now knows what he has to do.

Later that night, Harley walked though the festival grounds, dressed like a vampire. In the Annual Petal Festival, it's necessary to wear a costume. Soon he reached the dancing grounds.

 _Okay,_ Harley thought to himself as he looked around. _Now I just need to find Ma—Oh, there she is_. May was with her parents, who are dressed like Morticia and Gomez Addams, and Max, who's dressed like Robin Hood, at a table close by. As for May, she's dressed like a pink Playboy bunny girl. She was moving her hips to the chorus of the A-Teen's version of "Dancing Queen" the DJ's playing.

 _Wow_ , Harley thought, walking towards her with a smile and her back towards him. _She sure is cute when she moves her hips like that_. When he's just behind her, Harley grabbed the right side of his cape and wrapped his right arm loosely around May's neck, covering the front of her body with his cape.

"I vant to suck your blood," he said to her in a low, Dracula-accented voice. May turned with surprise and smiled when she saw Harley.

"Harley," she said. "You look great!"

"You're looking good yourself, bunny girl," Harley stated referring to her costume. "Maybe I should call you 'Miss Bunny' from now on." May giggled with a blush as pink as her costume as Max rolled his eyes.

"Just don't turn _her_ into a vampire," he said to the older boy.

"I never drink…bunny blood," Harley replied in his Dracula voice again. May laughed in reply as Max let out an annoyed groan. Just then, the DJ's voice came up.

"Okay, folks, we have a special treat for all of you who had just formed a special bond with someone." Harley then turned to May and held out his hand.

"May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?" he asked.

"I would be honored," she replied with a smile before she took his hand. Harley then led her out to the dance floor. He then took her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They then began dancing as the song began.

 _Living in my own world_

 _Didn't understand_

 _That anything can happen_

 _When you take the chance_

"Oh, my gosh!" May said with delight as she turned to the DJ. "I love this song!"

"It's my favorite, too," Harley replied with a smile. May just smiled back in reply.

 _I never believed in_

 _What I couldn't see_

 _I never opened my heart_

 _To all the possibilities_

"I'm glad you brought me out here to dance to this song, Harley," May said.

 _I know that something has changed_

 _Never felt this way, and right here tonight_

 _This could be the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you_

 _And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart_

 _The start of something new_

Harley smiled in reply. It does him good to see her smile after they become like close friends. It makes him feel all good inside, but not the kind of good a friend would feel but a lover.

"I'm glad I did, too, May," he then said to her as he twirled her around and dipped her like a flamingo dancer. May just giggled in reply.

 _Now who would ever thought that_

 _We both be here tonight_

 _And the world looks so much brighter_

 _With you by my side_

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" asked May.

"My mom," he answered as he stood up again. "Came with Spanish heritage."

 _I know that something has changed_

 _Never felt this way; I know it's for real_

 _This could be the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you_

 _And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart_

 _The start of something new_

"Wow," May said as they continued dancing, "maybe if I'm lucky, I might get the chance to meet your family."

"Yeah, that would be great," Harley said with a smile.

 _Well, Harley,_ he then thought to himself. _It's now or never._

"May, I…I gotta tell you something," he said. "It's about the quiz I took."

 _I never knew that this could happen_

 _Till it happened to me_

 _I didn't know it before_

 _But now it's easy to see_

"What is it?" asked May.

"I'm a Green Rayqueza, thus making us soulmates," he said.

 _It's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you_

 _And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart_

"Y-you're my Green Rayqueza?" May replied with shock/surprise.

"Yes," he said to her with a calm expression on his face, although he feels his stomach churning because he's completely nervous about confessing his love. "I've realized something else. I…I…I love you, May. You're my number one because…I love everything about you."

 _It's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you_

 _And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart_

 _The start of something new_

 _The start of something new_

"Harley, I…I love you, too," May replied with a tear in her eye. Hearing this, Harley wiped away her tear and pressed his lips into hers. His soulmate then returned the kiss.


End file.
